Lo que aún no es
by Eltanin Draco
Summary: Era una sorpresa que esa obstinada chica lo hubiera ayudado después de lo mal que había tratado a su hermano en los últimos días, pues sabía lo mucho que lo amaba y el demonio que podía ser con aquellos que lastimaran a su familia.


N/A: Hola, ¿cómo están? Yo más que bien, puesto que ando viendo un increíble maratón de Avatar (amo a Zuko) xD.

En fin, vengo de complacer a mi Muso (ese raro ser imaginario que está dentro de mi cabeza obsesionado con escribir de Cazadores de Sombras) con algo de Magnus Bane e Izzy como protagonistas en un pequeño shot. Estos dos son por mucho mis preferidos de la saga y quería verlos juntos (si les gusta habrá más de ellos, sólo tienen que hacérmelo saber). Espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Mortal Instruments_ le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, yo sólo los he tomado para divertirme un poquito a costa suya.

Estado: Terminado.

* * *

Lo que aún no es

* * *

—¡**Á**brete sésamo! —farfulló el gran brujo de Brooklyn frente a la puerta del _loft_, movió sus manos chispeantes y frunció el ceño para obtener la máxima concentración al intentar abrir mentalmente la cerradura. Por supuesto, no funcionó. Y echó una ebria y sonora carcajada dejando caer la mayor parte de su cuerpo sobre el hombro de Isabelle, que era lo único que evitaba que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo y lo estampara contra el suelo.

—¡Maldita sea, Magnus! Pesas horrores, deja de bromear y abre la estúpida puerta —bufó Izzy, apartando con el aliento el par de mechones negros que cayeron sobre sus ojos.

—Es que… no se donde están las llaves —confesó con una risilla y un susurro al oído de la cazadora exasperada.

—¡Por el ángel! ¡Eres un brujo! Sólo has un hechizo o algo — cambió el peso de sus pies y sujetó con más fuerza la cintura de Bane que de a poco se resbalaba de su agarre.

—No te preocupes, seguro que Presidente Miau nos abre pronto —hipó y comenzó a jugar con el collar de plata que colgaba del cuello de la chica como si fuera algo extraño y fascinante.

—¡Es un inútil gato! —chilló Isabelle. La poca paciencia que poseía se estaba agotando con rapidez y se planteó seriamente dejarlo tirado cual vagabundo borracho y apestoso sobre la entrada, pero luego recordó a Alec y su reciente ruptura y se compadeció sólo un poquito del maltrecho brujo. —Te juro Bane, si no fuera porque mi hermano te ama ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en bajarte de la mesa del bar, mucho menos traerte a casa ¡Así que ábrela de una jodida vez o la derrumbaré por la fuerza!

—Nouuu, no —movió su índice de un lado a otro frente a los ojos de Isabelle y luego le dio un golpecito en la nariz —Es una puerta de acero contra demonios y duendes con tutús, no podrías guapa. ¡Yo no puedo! —rió.

Y sin previo aviso, la cazadora de sombras arrojó una patada al centro de la madera. La puerta cedió, pero el zangoloteo hizo a Magnus trastabillar con sus propios pies, tumbándolos a ambos sobre el vestíbulo.

Isabelle se quedó sin aire y con el chico sobre de sí. Enfadada lo quitó de encima de un golpe.

Y Magnus rodó entre risas.

—Última vez, Isabelle Lightwood, última vez que se te ocurre ser buena con el ex en depresión de cualquiera —refunfuño entre dientes y para sí la chica, sujetándose la espalda en donde Magnus había enterrado su codo al caer. Inhaló aire suficiente para tranquilizarse y darse ánimos. Se levantó, acomodó su cabello y enderezó el vestido negro, extremadamente corto, que lucía su curveada figura y se sacudió el polvo. Bufó al ver a Magnus incapaz de levantarse por si solo y con un ataque de risa al extremo. ¿Qué cojones era tan gracioso?

Isabelle notó al dichoso gato que amaba a Alec posado sobre el brazo del sillón, viendo con actitud reprobatoria como su amo se retorcía en el suelo, como una tortuga que se ha volteado sobre su caparazón y no pudiera girar por mucho esfuerzo que impusiera en su labor.

—¿Es enserio, Bane? —alzó los brazos al cielo cuando el brujo empezó a sacar humo de sus manos, formando extrañas figuras con el.

La morena sopesó seriamente la idea de abandonarlo y que al día siguiente el excéntrico brujo amaneciera con la cruda de su vida y con la espalda echa jirones por lo tieso del piso, hasta que su celular timbró con la alarma de texto y leyó el mensaje que Simon le había escrito "_Estoy con Clary, perdona_", simple y comunicativo como siempre, en respuesta a su explícita invitación de salir juntos a divertirse a algún bar de la zona, casualmente, el mismo en donde había hallado a Magnus ahogándose en vodka. —_Jódete_ —bloqueó su celular y se arremangó las mangas —Creo que seré buena persona esta noche.

Con sus botas apartó los pies de Bane de la entrada y cerró la puerta del _loft_ de un portazo. Dejó al pobre brujo balbuceando, el ángel sabe que cosa, acerca del mal de amores que podría matar incluso a un desdichado inmortal. La chica Lightwood inspeccionó la cocina en busca de algún trago y halló una botella de licor de hada a la mitad, la sirvió en un vaso y se sentó en el _loveseat_, espantando con un movimiento de manos al gato, que se erizó nada contento con que la cazadora de sombras tomara su lugar.

—Malditos vampiros —masculló Izzy y Magnus, en su estado, concordó con ella, despotricando lo que fuera que se le ocurriese en contra de Camille Belcourt, con la vista perdida en el techo.

Era curioso, aún utilizaba los posesivos cuando se refería a su hermano, quizá aún lo amaba. En definitiva, Isabelle Lightwood jamás comprendería las relaciones amorosas, menos aún comprendería a Simon Lewis, el imbécil que seguía enamorado de Clarissa. Que se fuera por mucho al infierno y que Abaddon o cualquier demonio en turno se lo llevara al toditito carajo. Y tomó todo el líquido de un trago.

Dio un hondo suspiro y luego pasó sus brazos bajo las axilas de Magnus para llevarlo a su alcoba, arrojarlo cual costal para regresar al Instituto cuanto antes y cobrarle a Alec el favor que le estaba haciendo a su ex. Fue toda una odisea los pocos metros que la separaban de la cama de Magnus, es que jamás creyó que pesara tanto y, para su mala suerte, no había llevado su estela al creer que aquella sólo sería una noche de diversión.

—Deberías de ponerte a dieta —chilló dando el último esfuerzo. Magnus cayó bocabajo e Isabelle dio gracias a Raziel porque cerró la boca al instante. El saber los secretos del gran brujo de Brooklyn no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, menos cuando se fueron convirtiendo es murmullos indescifrables que le sacaban de quicio. Lo giró para que pudiera respirar y le quitó ambas botas de los pies. Dedujo que se había quedado dormido y se sentó en el filo del colchón, sacando su celular sólo para torturarse un poquito más.

"_Estoy con Clary, perdona_", frunció los labios. ¿Y si los Lightwood estaban condenados a apestar en el amor? Comenzando con unos padres que casi nunca se veían, un hermano que falleció antes de conocerlo, un hermano que la había cagado en grande con el amor de su vida, otro que debido al fuego celestial dentro de él ni siquiera podía tocar a su chica (aunque técnicamente era un Herondale, había vivido bajo el mismo techo que ella la mayor parte de su vida, así que la maldición pudo caer por las buenas) y ella, que iba de chico en chico, de raza en raza sin sentir nada en especial, al encontrar un vampiro medio decente y soso que por fin pudo despertar amor dentro de su alma, éste jamás podría quererla como lo hacía con la pelirroja.

—Que se joda el amor, no lo necesito —bufó y, como no le dio ninguna gana cruzar la ciudad, se recostó junto a Magnus para esperar a que se pasara el nudo en su garganta y las ganas que tenía de asesinar a Lewis.

El ronquido del brujo de cierta forma fue un arrullo para sus oídos y de a poco se fue dejando vencer por el sueño.

.

Magnus se levantó más temprano de lo usual por un intenso dolor de cabeza y con una gran necesidad de agua que le molestaba en la garganta.

Lo primero que notó fue que se había quedado dormido con la ropa de fiesta de la noche anterior y que el cierre de su chamara se había enterrado en su costado, pues la tela estaba enroscada. Lo segundo, que no estaba en el suelo de ningún barrio cual vagabundo, sino en su cama, tan extraño como el hecho que no recordaba quien había sido el alma caritativa que lo había trasladado hasta allá. Lo tercero, fue la respuesta a lo segundo, pues sus dedos tocaron unos largos cabellos negros que guiaron a sus adormilados ojos de gato a una figura femenina que le daba la espalda, también vestida, pero vaya con que diminuto atuendo.

Tardó un largo minuto en reconocerla desde su perspectiva, pero al fin, la jaqueca le abrió una brecha a un rayo de luz que le mostró el nombre Lightwood grabado en sus memorias.

—Izzy… —susurró con cariño.

Era una sorpresa que esa obstinada chica lo hubiera ayudado después de lo mal que había tratado a su hermano los últimos días, pues sabía lo mucho que lo amaba y el demonio que podía ser con aquellos que lastimaran a su familia. Lo pensó un poco, y llegó a la vaga conclusión de que seguramente se había topado con él al salir a divertirse con algún novio en turno.

Esos cazadores de sombras jamás dejarían de sorprenderlo.

Se sobó sus sienes y se puso de pie para buscar un remedio a esa infernal resaca. Tan pronto lo halló, se metió a bañarse para despejar su mareo.

Tardó poco más de media hora, pero cuando regresó a la habitación con una toalla en la cabeza, descalzo y unos jeans, la joven aún seguía durmiendo, abrazando dos de sus almohadas, una con sus largas y torneadas piernas y otra entre sus brazos. Presidente Miau se restregó contra él en el suelo para llamar su atención, le dedicó una sonrisa y lo alzó en sus brazos, acariciándole detrás de sus orejas para mimarlo un poco.

—Despertemos a nuestra invitada —sonrió con malicia y fue a colocar al minino sobre el costado de Isabelle.

Presidente Miau caminó sobre el cuerpo de la cazadora y ella refunfuño en sueños.

—Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, despierta —dijo Magnus sacudiendo su hombro, el gato piso accidentalmente su trasero y ella reaccionó como la guerrera que era y estaba acostumbrada a ser. De alguna forma tomó el brazo del brujo y lo rodó quedando sobre él, con las manos como armas rodeando su garganta y sus piernas a cada costado de Bane. Presidente Miau había salido huyendo con el ajetreo.

—¡Magnus! —exclamó desconcertada al recordar de golpe como había llegado a su _loft_. Aflojó el asir de su cuello masculino y miró perpleja su torso desnudo —Tú, bastardo pervertido, ¿qué intentabas?

—Hacer que suplicaras por más —bromeó con una mirada seductora, deslizando sus largos dedos por los muslos de la joven, hasta el borde del vestido. A Isabelle le recorrió un escalofrío placentero con las caricias. —Quería regresarte el favor —. Magnus la jaló contra de sí y acercó sus labios a los de ella que aún tenían un rastro carmín del labial de la noche anterior. Sintió como los músculos de Izzy se tensaban y se resistían a su tacto, empero cuando sus alientos se mezclaron ella cerró sus ojos y esperó paciente un beso que jamás llegó. —Soy irresistible, ¿verdad?

Bane rió con un ronroneo y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

La chica Lightwood frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo resaltar sus pechos. —Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte. Mis gustos son mil veces mejores que los de Alec, pese a compartir la misma sangre.

—Hieres mis sentimientos Isabelle, pero estoy bastante seguro de ser más atractivo que Salomón o que Merlion —le guiñó un ojo.

—Simon —corrigió Izzy —Y no me hables de ese idiota chupasangre.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso, eh?

Isabelle pasó una mano por su largo cabello enmarañado, desenredándolo con ágiles dedos. Aún seguía encima de Magnus, pero por alguna razón no había pasado por su cabeza el quitarse de encima. El contacto íntimo de cuerpos jamás le había supuesto vergüenza alguna.

—Nunca ha habido un paraíso perfecto —mordió su labio y comenzó a trenzar las hebras que caían por su hombro derecho.

—Ni lo habrá, princesa —Magnus desvió su mirada. —Llevo años buscando un amor sincero como el que alguna vez vi en Londres. Pero la historia sigue repitiéndose, decepcionándome y terminando la poca fe que me queda. No estoy hecho para él.

—Entonces ya somos dos —dijo Isabelle, recorriendo con sus yemas los cuadritos marcados en el abdomen de Bane, para hacerle restar importancia a esa pequeña neblina de melancolía que sus ojos de gato le habían mostrado antes de apartar la mirada. Se inclinó y besó su mejilla con delicadeza. —Tranquilo, ya llegará —Y, de una loca idea, buscó sus labios, besándolo como sólo ella era capaz, con besos cargados de lujuria, de esos que quitaban la respiración y aceleraban el pulso hasta un posible infarto. Deliciosos. Fue curioso la poca resistencia que le prestó el brujo y un tanto delirante cuando su lengua comenzó a juguetear con la suya. Le fue casi imposible separarse de aquella magia provocadora.

—Izzy ¿qué?... —preguntó un aturdido Magnus cuando la seductora cazadora se detuvo.

—Tarde o temprano lo hallaremos. Debe haber alguien entre millones de personas que cumpla un poco nuestras expectativas— besó su cuello, lamiéndolo y arrancándole un par de gemidos roncos.

El brujo se removió debajo de ella, se estaba excitando demasiado con aquel hermoso cuerpo y sus movimientos.

—I-zzy...

—Lastima que tú y yo no seamos compatibles —besó su frente y se quitó de encima, escuchando la vibración insistente de su celular en alguna parte del suelo.

—Es… una verdadera pena— trató de decir Magnus, recuperando el aliento y siguiéndola con los ojos. Quien dijera que esa chica no era un peligro para el sexo masculino estaba totalmente equivocado.

Isabelle atendió su celular, era Alec. _—¿Dónde has estado? ¡Me has tenido preocupado toda la noche, te llamé mil y un veces y jamás contestaste! ¡Incluso llamé a Simon y tampoco sabía nada! _

—Ya, ya, tranquilo, estoy bien. Voy para el Instituto. Un amigo estaba en problemas y tuve que ayudarlo.

—_¿Qué amigo?_

—Uno que me debe un favor enorme y que más le vale ajustar cuentas cuando lo requiera.

Magnus negó con la cabeza, añorando aquella voz al teléfono. Por supuesto que Alec estaba preocupado, él era así, daría su vida por esa chica o por Jace sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Y observó salir a Izzy de su habitación tras colocarse los zapatos.

—_¿Tienes un amigo que yo no conozca?_

—Claro que no. Ahora, para el drama, que pronto estaré contigo.

Magnus se estremeció de solo pensar en qué podría tratarse el favor que le cobraría.

Entonces, solo en su _loft_, Bane miró su entrepierna endurecida.

Esos Lightwood iban a terminar enloqueciéndolo un buen día de aquellos.

.

* * *

N/A: Haciendo una pequeña aclaración, recuerden que ni Izzy ni Magnus salen con ningún chico por el momento, así que no están traicionando a los amores de su vida xD. Yo sólo digo.

Gracias por leer. Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia o lo que gusten platicarme siempre será bien recibido.

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
